


Detroit:Become Human/ Reader/ Oneshots

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Open to suggestions in the comments, and daniel, in the future, maybe reader and chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: A series of oneshots between reader and the various characters of Detroit become human. Open to suggestions and or prompts in the comments





	1. Inheritance: Markus

Markus-  
The reading of your father’s will was not something you looked forward to. Not with your cruel half-brother Leo. Carl was gone, Markus, the android who you’d grown familiar with was gone, leading the other deviant androids. You took a wavering breath and looked down at yourself, your heavy coat getting wet with the rain. Lifted your head and went into the courthouse.  
“To Y/n L/n-Manfred, I leave my fortune, my estate, and my artwork, to do with what you will,” The judge read and you looked up, just barely suppressing a gasp, eyes wide. “And don’t let Leo push you around,” was the final line written. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing...you knew that your father had stepped up and taken you in just as he had tried with Leo, but you couldn’t believe he’d left you everything. You snapped out of your thoughts at Leo’s angry voice. “That can’t be right...I’m his fucking son!” He bellowed and you flinched.  
The judge, however, wasn’t having it. “Young man, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down,” he said this. “Fuck this, I’m leaving,” Leo growled and stormed out of the courtroom. You let out a small sigh of relief. Leo always made you nervous and you felt terrible about it, him being your half-brother. But he simply had no interest in getting along. Once the proceedings were done, you finally left the courthouse and stood out in the rain, still not quite processing everything. You stared down at your clothes, a simple ensemble of a t-shirt and jeans with a more expensive coat, courtesy of your loaded dad. You cleared your head and looked up at the sky which had roiling inky clouds promising more weather changes. You need to get home…  
You grabbed your bags from your hotel and took an automated cab to Manfred estate, stared up at the gorgeous but slightly imposing home. Would things have gone differently if you’d been around? You knew you couldn’t blame yourself but still. Your thoughts drifted to Markus, Your father’s Android that was his caretaker, something you’d felt guilty about. You’d wanted to stay behind and care for Carl but he had insisted you go to school and pursue your passions. He had Markus after all. You went to school out of state and when you’d finished your classes, told Carl you were coming home. You’d booked the hotel. Then you came home to Carl gone, Markus gone and Leo telling everyone that Markus was responsible. Maybe if you’d just been willing to take a late cab and go the Mansion instead of staying in the hotel for the night.  
Your relationship with Markus had been borderline strange. He was the caretaker of your father, an Android with a kind face and voice. Always had the appropriate response to Carl’s dryness. Then there was the talk of Deviants, rogue androids...it sounded crazy. At first anyway but when you thought back to Markus, it seemed more and more possible. He’d immediately rushed to your side when you accidentally burned the back of your hand against a hot pan. “Y/n, are you alright?” He asked in a voice that was a tad too urgent, too gentle to just be programming.  
Now Markus was a leader, a figure for other deviants. You’d wanted to reach out to him but you had no clue where to find him and the city was still too...precarious, if you will, to go searching for him. While the majority of people came back, willing to accept the androids, there was still violence. You placed your coat on the rack by the door, glanced at the little yellow canaries in their cage. After Carl’s death, you had been too choked up to come to the mansion but now you were finally home. You went to the back and into the huge glass room that served as Carl’s painting area. All of it was yours. You saw a canvas covered with a white sheet that was smaller than all the others. You frowned and went towards it but just as you prepared to uncover it, the front doorbell rang. It wasn’t even close to late so you didn’t think much of it. You just hoped it wasn’t Leo though he probably wouldn’t use the doorbell and call you any number of names. You opened the front door and froze.”Markus?” You whispered and yes, it was Markus in front of you, looking sharp in a suit and long coat. You surged forward and flung your arms around him and tried to not cry. He was surprised that you hugged him but he lifted his arms and wrapped them around you, relaxing against you. Obviously, if you didn’t want to see him you wouldn’t be hugging him. You pulled back and saw that his eyes were mismatched. “Oh my God, Markus come in, “ You urged and he slowly walked in much in the manner that you had. He turned to you. “Y/n...I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner. I didn’t know you were in Detroit until I saw you on the news,” He said softly. The press had ambushed you outside your hotel room not long after Carl’s death and you had resisted the urge to grab their cameras and microphones and smash them on the ground. You shook your head, reached up and cupped his face. “It’s not your fault...what happened to you? Leo said-said they shot you and dumped you,” You whimpered, not doing so good at trying not to cry. “It’s okay. I’m back now,” he reassured you. He reached up and took the hand that was cupping his face, held it gently as he noticed the inch long burn scar. “C’mon. I’ll explain everything in the living room. You’re shaking,” he said gently, put a hand on the small of your back as you left the foyer.  
“I thought it was just Carl that helped me to awaken at first. But as time went on and more androids showed up with the humans that did care about them, I remembered how you didn’t treat me like Leo did,” his brow furrowed and there was a strength in his blue and green eyes. “ I don’t just miss Carl. I missed you,” he said softly. He remembered that when you were around, you were also subject to Leo’s verbal tirades...at least he had never put his hands on you. That when you went away to University, he missed you but was glad that Leo couldn’t get to you. Not that Markus had realized that that was what he’d been feeling. “I saw you on the news but even then, things were dangerous. I couldn’t drag you into that,” he said, reached up and thumbed away a tear on your cheek. “But I’m here now,”  
When you woke up, your head was resting on a sculpted bicep and an arm over your waist. Your head was tucked neatly under Markus’s chin. You felt small and sleepy, comfortable. This was the first real good sleep you’d had since this mess and you didn’t want it to end, nuzzling closet to Markus, who gave a small chuckle. Outside, the storm didn’t relent and the room was bathed in soft wool gray light. “Good morning Y/n,” he said softly, reaching up to pet your hair. “G’morning,” you mumbled into his chest. “I should get up. There’ll be paperwork to deal with,” you said softly. “ Carl’s will?” Markus guessed and you nodded. “He left me everything, the paintings even.” and Markus sat up. “Hey, is something wrong,” You asked worriedly. “No...No it's not that. I just remembered something,” he said. Was he...was he blushing? Did androids blush? “There’s something I want to show you if it’s still there,” Markus said, taking your hand. What was he going to show you?  
Markus lead you downstairs and to the painting room, flicked on the lights. With the glass walls, you could see the gray and blue toned outside. “Here it is,” Markus whispered and you brought your attention back to him as he uncovered the very canvas you had seen last night. You stepped forward slowly, taking in the colors and style, then the image itself. Two hands reached for each other, one a human hand, soft and organic while the other hand was the hard metal skeletal one of an android. “It’s beautiful Markus,” you said in awe. It was the very message that Markus had spread to the other androids and humans. He wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on top of your head. “And now we can live in peace, Y/n,” he said, kissed the top of your head.


	2. One of a Kind: Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet.

Connor had been acting off lately. As off as Connor could be that you knew of anyway, and you thought of talking to Hank about it, but you decided to put it off for the time being. Either you would finally ask Connor what was wrong, really what was wrong or he would talk to you of his own accord. Still, you were worried. You were a dispatcher at the precinct so you were usually the first to hear about odd goings-on, especially in regards to the cases that Hank and Connor had worked on before...before there were tons of deviants, most of them now finding their way in society without roles forced upon them. That’s how you knew Hank and how you met Connor, along with Gavin trying to pick a fight with the Android every five minutes.   
Anyway, you almost hadn’t noticed anything was the matter at except for Connor fixing his tie a little more often, adjusting his cuffs. But what finally made you notice was when you were walking to Hank’s with him and he spotted an Android, the same model of one he had seen. Of course, there were plenty of Androids that shared the same face but Connor watched this one walk down the street for a good while before turning back to you. “Do you know them,” You asked and he shook his head. “No. They look like someone.” He said. His LED flashed yellow for a split second. Unlike other Androids, Connor still hadn’t removed his and you weren’t sure he was ever going to. That really clued you in that he was bothered.  
Androids didn’t sleep exactly but they could go idle. Sleep like a computer could in that sense, which was what Connor did when you went to sleep. Put an arm around you as you curled up to go to sleep. Connor was still feeling out things for himself, acted cautiously.  
You slowly came too and reached out your hand, felt only the sheets and not Connor’s solid form. It wasn’t like he was using the bathroom. Yawning widely, you slowly looked around your dark bedroom, the glass double doors letting in soft light. The snow was finally melting but it was still frigid. You pushed the covers back and got to your feet, the carpet muffling your footsteps as you walked down the hall and into the living room. “Hey,” You said softly, “You okay?” Connor looked at you and you saw his LED was yellow, his soft brown eyes worried. “Y/n...do you think I’m replaceable?” he asked and you frowned. “Connor...what, no. What makes you think that?” You asked, padding over to Connor and sitting next to him on the couch.  
“When Hank and I were working on the investigation, we went into a CyberLife warehouse. It was filled with RK800s,” he explained. “If I were to be compromised while working the case, CyberLife would send the Precinct another RK800.” You fell silent but it got you thinking. When an Android broke it was simply replaced. Maybe even with one that looked just like the old one. “Amanda made it clear…” his voice trailed off and that made you even more worried. Since when did Connor just...talk like that? “Connor, look at me. I don’t care how many RK800s there are. They may look like you, sound like you but they aren’t you. They don’t have...don’t have your consciousness. Your memories. They don’t have what makes you, well, you,” You said impassioned. Reached up to cup his face and his LED cycled to blue again. “And I love you,” You whispered. “Y/n, I think I want to kiss you now,” Connor said and you giggled. “Well go right ahead,” and he very much did.


	3. Pepper spray and parking lot: Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is human in this. Also, its short because I am dead tired.

Kara- Even with more people coming back to Detroit and the humans that stayed were mostly accepting, there were still instances of violence. Your family members implored you to leave but you refused despite the uncertainty. You still showed up to work and since you were one of a few humans that stayed behind your boss acted rather strangely and gave you a raise but you weren’t complaining. You needed to run a few errands so you took an automated cab and headed into town to get what you needed. It was supposed to be a simple peaceful day. Run into town, grab some groceries and head back home to have a hot meal and a hot drink. You would probably curl up in bed and read. Your day almost went like that until you arrived at the grocery store. Near the parking lot was a group of humans holding anti-android signs. They didn’t appear to be armed but they still made you nervous. Things could go south pretty quickly when people weren’t thinking rationally. You headed into the store, grabbed what you needed and went back out. You were near another store you were going to head over to anyway. However, when you exited the building, the people with the signs were much closer. You put your head down and walked faster. “Hey! You!” You whipped around, a hand on your pocket already, thinking they were talking to you. They weren’t, but it wasn’t any better. They were encroaching on a young woman and a little girl. “Just leave us alone,” the woman said, already positioning herself to protect the girl. You couldn’t hear what the man said next but he shoved the woman and you burst into action.   
“Leave her alone,” You snarled, marching right up to the gaggle of people, some men, and women. “Or you’ll what,” He asked snidely. “Just walk away before I embarrass you,” you said and he laughed, then lunged at you. You promptly whipped out your pepper spray and kicked the man where the sun doesn’t shine! He fell to the floor screaming, not sure where to put his hands; his burning eyes or wounded crotch. The other people paled, hauled up their friend and backed away. The pepper spray was just the beginning considering you were trained in multiple fighting styles.  
You turned to the woman who was of a slender build with short h/c hair. The little girl was small and dark haired. “You guys okay?” You asked as you knelt down to help her pick up her groceries. “Yes, we’re alright...thank you,” she said, looked at you with soft blue eyes. Oh, you recognized the woman as an Ax400. “I’m Kara, this is Alice,” she said, introduced herself and the girl. “I’m Y/n,” You said. “Again, thank you for helping us,” she said. “It’s no problem. Here, take this,” You offered your pepper spray to Kara, who looked surprised. “Won’t you need it?” she asked and you shook your head. “Trust me, I can take care of myself, plus I’ve got another one at home. Besides, you’ve got Alice,” You said and Kara held the girl to her side. “Thank you, Y/n. It was nice to meet you,” she said and when she turned to leave, Alice gave you a tiny wave and a small. You smiled to yourself.


End file.
